


Make Me

by bboiseux



Series: Critical Role Drabble Collection [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Drabble, F/F, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, for 100 words, that is literally all this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bboiseux/pseuds/bboiseux
Summary: 100 words of Beau going down on Yasha.  That's it.  Enjoy! (Drabble, in case that wasn't clear ;))





	Make Me

Yasha said “make me” and “make me” was never better.  A quick tussle, ripped clothes, Yasha pinned to the floor.  Now every sense was Yasha: her cunt a wet slap across Beau’s tongue and nose; her fingers a stinging tug pulling Beau deeper; her thighs a burning vise.  Best of all, the deep grunts as Beau teased—lapping, nuzzling, humming, nipping, _devouring_ until Yasha roared and her muscles pulsed, thighs shuddering and squeezing, abs quaking, hands twisting in Beau’s hair.  Beau’s vision went white.  

Yasha collapsed to the floor and Beau climbed on top with a huge grin. “My turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am also [bboiseux on tumblr](https://bboiseux.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Comments of any shade are always welcome.


End file.
